Sage-Achu's Rescue Adventure
by Faia Saiyajin
Summary: A strange crossover between Ronin Warriors and Pokemon: Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. ....heaven help us all... This is just disturbing.


Title: Sage-achu's Rescue Adventure (A Pokemon/Ronin Crossover, based upon "Pikachu's Rescue Adventure")  
...heaven help us all...  
rating: PG for mild language and other odd crap.  
series: Ronin Warriors/Pokemon  
author: Faia Saiyajin  
I don't own either series. Don't sue me. At least I'm funny.  
  
------------------------  
  
It was a quiet day for the Ronin Warriors.... thank God. There had been hide nor hair of the Dynasty for at least a week, and the guys decided to take a much needed break. The Ronins had taken Yuli with them on a bit of R&R away from the Mansion. White Blaze had decidedly chosen to guard Mia, should the Dynasty make a move. But it was pretty safe to say that White Blaze wanted his own vacation, away from Yuli's incessant talking and torture.  
  
After a hefty luncheon, provided by the domestic Ronin Cye, the five young warriors were resting under a tree, in various stages of sleep. ...all but Rowen. The archer was immersed up to his bleary blue eyeballs in a happily beeping Gameboy.  
  
"Rowen... come on man... knock it off." Ryo muttered, opening one eye.  
  
Rowen didn't budge.   
  
"Save your speech, Ryo. He's in another world." Cye sighed, scootching away from the annoying noise.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask what world he's in." Sage grinned, eyeing the blue haired wonder.  
  
Rowen managed to tear himself away long enough to utter a single word. "Pokemon."  
  
"Ahhh yes.. the very epitome of pop culture itself. How trendy." Sage chuckled.  
  
"Spare us your quaint bullcrap, Sage. The music from that thing is already driving me up a wall." Kento growled, rolling over and tucking his head under his muscled arms. Fortunately he missed the rotten look Halo had cast in his direction.  
  
And so it was. The Ronins fell silent, lulled into either sleep or a level of insanity by the upbeat chirping of the blue Gameboy, and Rowen returned to his world of Pocket Monsters. Yuli, however, had to go and do something stupid. He couldn't help it. It was in his nature to be irritating.   
  
Overhead, a large flock of birds passed by. Yuli glanced upwards in time to see the group. He waved to the birds, chasing after them. And of course, being the moron he is, he didn't see the ground drop out from under him, forming a steep hill. So down fell Yuli, laughing his fool head off. This jolted the Ronins out of sleep, and Sage was just able to see Yuli's head as he rolled down the hill. So the five took off, Rowen switching off his Gameboy, without saving, much to his chagrin.   
  
Yuli continued rolling and laughing, four of the five Ronins chasing him madly. Kento strove to keep up, wishing that he hadn't had a double helping of Cye's ...whatever he had made. Kento didn't even bother to ponder what it was. But he huffed and puffed, chasing the blur that was his friends. Yuli kept right on doing his thing, until he came to a larg hollow tree stump. In he rolled, and.. vanished.  
  
"Oh man... YULI!!" Ryo called, seeing the cardigan-vested-blue-shorted annoyance dissapear. The four Ronins skidded to a halt, and saw that the trunk opened up into a large, dark hole. The four gathered around it, screaming the kid's name at the top of their lungs. Rowen turned around, after hearing Kento's bellow.  
  
"Oh crap... KENTO HIT THE BRAKES!!" Rowen screamed.  
  
Kento didn't.  
  
KABAM!! He hit the Ronins with the force of a freight train, and the five went careening down into blackness. It seemed like they had been falling for a long time, jostled and bumped, twisted and turned. They fell out of the darkness, and into blinding sunlight, right out of the sky.  
  
When this joyous ride into the unknown ended, the Ronins found themselves in a HUGE tree. So huge infact, that they were supported by the leaves on the topmost bower. But their unexpected entry sent a flurry of large birds flying, erupting right from the leaves infront of them.  
  
"Guys... where are we?" Cye blinked, seeing nothing familar around him. Rowen was looking at the birds that circled the tree waiting for a good moment to land.  
  
The five moved closer together, and their combined weight pushed the leaves aside, sending them falling to the next bower, landing hard on a solid tree branch.  
  
"Ow... I think I broke my ass.." Kento muttered, as the five pondered what to do next.  
"What now, Oh Fearless Leader?" Sage grumbled.  
  
"Uh.. we should get moving. God only knows what's living in this tree."  
  
"I really didn't need that added comment." Cye shivered.  
  
Rowen still sat there, having switched on his Gameboy.  
  
"Ro'... would you GIVE IT UP?!?!" Ryo yelled.  
  
"This is strange." Rowen said, looking up from his Gameboy. The birds from earlier had returned to their roost, and were eying the five teens, looking dangerously hungry, Cye realized with a gulp. Even Kento was unnerved by the birds' long, sharp beaks, and feirce eyes.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Those birds... they look like..."  
  
"...uh... Ryo... I think we've got company..." Kento stuttered, poking Ryo on the shoulder. But Ryo wasn't paying a bit of attention.  
  
"If you say what I think you're going to say, I WILL smack you." Ryo warned.  
  
"Pokemon." Rowen finished anyway. "Fearow, to be exact."  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO-!!" Ryo was cut off by Kento lifting him off his feet bodily. Kento then wrapped his fingers into Wildfire's thick black hair, and practically wrenched his head off his shoulders.  
  
"Kento... what the hell is... ooooooh crap." Ryo now saw that they were indeed surrounded. Creatures of all shapes and sizes regarded them from the trees. "Rowen... this is your little world... what are they and are they friendly?" Ryo blurted, feeling behind him for the archer. He grabbed Strata by the scruff of the neck, and drug him forward. "Are they?"  
  
Rowen merely grinned. He pulled Ryo's pinching fingers from his neck, and stood, naming off the Pokemon one by one.  
  
"Arbok, Clefairy, Machop, Mankey, Butterfree, Weedle, Vulpix, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Pidgeotto, Fearow, HootHoot, Venonat, Lickitung..."  
  
"Okay.. I've heard enough..." Ryo muttered, covering his eyes with his hands. He rubbed his face wearily, already thoroughly fed up with the ordeal. A loud shaking in the leaves closest to them nearly sent the Ronins running.  
  
A small, yellow, oval shaped Pokemon stepped from the bushes. It wore a permanantly mischevious look on its face, and a lightning bolt on its stomach. And then there was the plug ontop of its head, which occasionally sent up sparks of electricity.  
  
"...and an Elekid." Rowen grinned.  
  
"Bee-bzzt!" the Pokemon chirped, and held out a hand to Rowen. Rowen went to take it, ignoring the 'Careful Ro'..' warning from Ryo. As soon as he touched the nubby, clawed hand of the Elekid... KER-ZAPP!! Rowen was fried.  
  
Sage smirked as Rowen was frozen for a moment, temporarily paralyzed by the Pokemon's burst of electricity. The Elekid grinned at Sage, and offered the same hand. Rowen stood blinking, when Sage took the paw. Instead of being zapped, electricty crackled between the teen and the Pokemon.  
  
"Now that's interesting..." Rowen blinked.  
  
"What now...?" Kento grumbled, wanting nothing more then to dropkick the Pokemon a good 50 yards or so.  
  
"It would seem we have Pokemon type alignments."  
  
"Huh? Speak English!" Ryo blurted.  
  
Rowen sighed, watching the Elekid. "Every Pokemon has a 'type alignment'. Rock, Water, Fire, Flying, Electric, Grass, Fightning, Normal, Bug, Psychic, Dark, and Steel. And in accordance with our Armors, we seem to have taken on our own type's weakness."  
  
"And that would mean what to me?" Kento muttered.  
  
"Well, Kento, you'd be Rock, Cye'd be Water, Ryo'd be Fire, and Sage, Electric. And I'm Flying, which explains why I got fried, and Sage didn't. Flying types are weak against Electric. Rock are weak against Grass and Water, Water against Grass, Fire against Water, Electric against..."  
  
"Okay man... we get the point." Ryo grumbled. "Enough of this crap. We still have to find Yuli. Do these things speak English?"  
  
"I doubt it highly."  
  
"Well... uh... you're the Poke-Genuis... I cannot beleive I just said that... but I'm sure you can figure something out."  
  
"I dunno, Ryo..."  
  
"I'm sure I can help with that." A voice called out, sounding something like Rowen. The Ronins turned to see a cat-like Pokemon push through the leaves.   
  
"Team Rocket's Meowth?" Rowen blurted, smacking his forehead in disbelief.  
  
"Well... if you can help... go for it. We're looking for a kid named Yuli. About yay high, sweater vest and shorts, annoying to end all..." Ryo described Yuli, and Meowth turned to the Elekid. After a few moments, Meowth turned back to them.  
  
"He says he knows where the kid is."  
  
"Allll right! Sweet! Now let's get the kid and get out of here!" Kento grinned.  
  
"But first... hows about some payment. Meowth's services don't come for free, ya know." Meowth grinned, placing an open paw before Ryo. "You gots any money? ...or hows about those shiny round things?" Meowth grinned, eying the Armor orb Sage clutched in his palm. "Those are pretty spiffy." Sage's eyes narrowed.  
  
"PPIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" A loud voice rang out, along with a burst of electricty. Meowth was sent flying.  
  
"LOOKS LIKE I'M BLASTIN' OFF ALOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!" Meowth cried, and soon was nothing more then a tiny black dot against the sky.  
  
The four looked at Sage, who merely grinned.  
  
"Good one, Sage. Now that our translator has gone bye-bye... what now?" Kento grumbled.  
  
Sage turned, looking at the Elekid. ...he then did something that took the Ronins completely by surprise... he began... speaking Pikachu. "Pii pi pikaa !! Kaaachu!! Pikachu..."  
  
Kerblinketyblinkblink!! The four Ronins were dumbfounded, as the Elekid responded. Sage nodded.   
  
"He can take us to Yuli. Just follow him."  
  
"Oooooooo-kay."  
  
So they turned to follow the Elekid, Sage brining up the lead. "If ANY of you speak a word to this to ANYONE, I will KILL you." He growled, sparking with electricity just to prove his point.  
  
The Elekid lead the group up to the very top of the tree, to where three nests rested in the branches. They were filled with the half-dozen Pokemon, Eggxecute. In one of the nests, up sat Yuli. He giggled and waved down at the Ronins, who yelled up to him. In a flash, the five teens and the Pokemon had bounded upwards, landing before the nest.  
  
"Hi guys!" Yuli giggled. "Isn't this neat?"  
  
"If I wasn't so happy to see you I'd smack you. Again." Ryo muttered. He reached out, to lift Yuli out of the nest, but the 5 Eggxecute jumped before him, blocking his reach. "Uhh...."  
  
"Allow me." Kento grinned, and reached around the Pokemon. Instantly, one of the eggs bit him viciously on the arm. "YEEOOOW!!" He howled, clutching his injured arm. "Oooniiix..." Rowen glanced at him, a brow quirked.  
  
"Hmm... we have a problem." He chuckled. "These Pokemon come in groups of six. There's only five here. They must have adopted Yuli as their missing brother."  
  
"Must be that egg-shaped head of his." Sage laughed.  
  
"Well we have no choice then to find that missing... whatever, and exchange it for Yuli." Cye sighed again.  
  
"Pssyy...duck..." Ryo muttered. "I'm getting one hell of a headache." Rowen spun, looking accusingly at Ryo, who clapped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"Did you just say 'Psyduck'?!"  
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
"That's not right. You should be Fire. Psyduck is Water. It would seem we're taking on traits from a Pokemon of our respective type... well, except for Ryo."  
  
"This always happens to me... Duck..."  
  
"Piiiijiiiii!! Ack!! Let's get this over with before I start growing feathers!!"  
  
Rowen grumbled, and the five followed the Elekid down the tree, until he came to a long, large vine, that lead from the tree, to a rocky platform.  
  
"Bee bzzt beebeee!" It gestured, pointing to the vine.  
  
"You mean we gotta climb that?" Kento blinked. "You're kidding me, right.?"  
  
"Come on... let's go." Sage said, brushing past the reluctant Ronins. With Sage in the lead, they crawled across the vine.  
  
"Squuiiiiiirtle..." Cye whimpered, trying not to look down.  
  
After the group was safely across, the Elekid goaded them into resuming the journey, into a strange cave at the base of the gigantic tree. The five teens crept along, listening to the strange hissing of 'Paras', and 'Para-sect'. Thankfully, the cave ended as soon as it began, and the teens and the Pokemon found themselves standing in the sun.  
  
They walked along the narrow, grassy penninsula, to a large pile of flowers. Kento was about to plunge headfirst into them, when suddenly, three Pokemon popped from the flowers.  
  
"Bellossom!!"  
  
"Bellossom!!"  
  
"Bellossom!!"  
  
The three Grass Types then started an overly cutesy dance, and a myriad of other Pokemon popped from the surrounding water and grass, adding their names to the song. Poliwrath, Poliwag, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Goldeen, Krabby, Magikarp, Vileplume and Gloom. The Ronins watched, in a mix of fear and genuine enjoyment, as the Pokemon danced. The fantastic grand finale spurred the audience into clapping, as they dispersed before the encore. Ryo was nearly left behind, still clapping.  
  
"PSYDUCK!!"  
  
"Oh boy..." Rowen murmured, as they entered a cave filled with a bouncing pink Pokemon. "Clefairy. Methinks we're in for a surprise. Piidgey!!"  
  
"What... what kind of surprise...?" Cye gulped.  
  
"Clefairy Clefairy Clefairy!" Their hands began to glow a faint blue.   
  
"Here it comes!!!"  
  
The Clefairy pointed upwards, and with a unanimous "Clefaaiiiry!!", the five boys and the Pokemon were propelled into the air, all the way up, almost, to the top of the tree.   
  
"I told you we were in for a surprise!!" Rowen screamed, as their upward momentum faded, and they began falling.  
  
"I AM SICK OF SURPRISES!!" Kento howled, as he and the others landed on broad, flat leaves, whose stems were coiled springs.  
  
BOIING!! BOIING!! BOIING!! The Ronin Warriors bounced on these leaves for quite a bit, all their troubles forgotten as they flipped and flopped.  
  
"SQUIIIIRRRRRTLE!! I'm getting a little sea sick here, guys!!" Cye yelped.  
  
"I'm getting a LOT sea sick!!" Ryo hollered. "PSY-YI-YIIIII!!"  
  
They tumbled off their leaves, landing on a branch, fortunately for the Elekid, Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen, on their duffs, and, unfortunately for Ryo, on his head.  
  
"Psy. Duck. I wanna go home." He muttered. A loud thunderclap above cut him off. Thunder boomed through the treetops, and vicious shards of lightning sent the wild Pokemon into hiding. The wind picked up violently, and the Ronins covered their heads.  
  
"HEEEELLLLLP!!" Yuli squealed.  
  
"Oh crap!! The nests!!" Kento yelled. The Eggxecute nests were dangerously close to being carried away by the gale-force winds. The teens darted for the nests, holding on for their lives. Sage and the Elekid holding one, Cye and Kento bracing the one containing the thoroughly freaked out Yuli, and Rowen manning the last one. Ryo was all too eager to help, but he tripped at the last moment, and an airborne rock bonked him a good one on the head.  
  
The wind proved too strong, and the nests were nearly blown away. This drew the wild Pokemon out of hiding. Rowen, who was in danger of being carried away, suddenly felt a secure pair of paws affix themselves on his waist. He looked down, to see an adorably moronic Pokemon look up at him.  
  
"...Slow...?" The Slowpoke asked. Rowen grinned.  
  
"MAAACHOP!!" The incredibly strong fighting Pokemon Machop belted out, helping anchor down Sage and the Elekid's nest.  
  
"Maaarrriiiill!!" The tiny blue aqua mouse warbled, looking hopefully at Cye and Kento.   
"Oh no..." Sage gasped, as lightning cracked, dangerously close to the tree. He wanted to help, but the nest was too large for the Elekid and Machop to handle. A rumble behind him sent his eyes nearly skyward. "The cavalry arrives... just in time. And he's huuuuuge." The blue and tan, humongous, narcoleptic Snorlax smiled down at him.  
  
"Snorlax!!" he groaned, and fastened the nest down. He also served to block most of the wind for the other nest-savers. Sage, sure that things were okay here, nodded to the Elekid.  
  
He scrambled up a branch, to the outside of the tree. Electricity crackled wildly about him. He was about to strike, when a tug on his khakis made him look down. There was the Elekid, electricty sparking between the prongs adorning its head.  
  
"Bee bbzzzt beeee!!"  
  
"Right!! Here we go!!" The pair grasped hands. "PPIIIIIKAAACHUUUUU!!!"  
  
"BEEEEEEEEZZT!!"   
  
Electricty snaked through the air, smacking away any lightning that tried to hit the tree. The two were doing remarkably well, when suddenly, a stray bolt of lightning escaped them. Sage and the Elekid gasped as it struck the tree, starting a large blaze.  
  
"Squirtle!!"  
  
"Maarrill!!" The pair chirped, and let loose two streams of water, dousing the blaze. Sage sighed in releif. But it wasn't over yet. The wind picked up, with three times its fury.  
  
Kento, holding the nest alone, nearly lost his grip on the branch, and started to blow away!! But thankfully, a living chain formed behind him. Nearly 8 Pokemon and the Ronins joined end to end, a Machop hanging on to Kento's legs. Sage and the Elekid returned from their lofty perch just intime, Sage being held onto securely by the Snorlax. Fortunatly there were enough Pokemon in the tree to hold the nests securely, what with the Snorlax bocking the wind.  
  
But several apples blew by, thoroughly distracting the Snorlax from keeping a firm grip on Sage.  
  
"CRAAAAP!!" Sage screamed, as he was drug along the ground. He gripped the branch with a hand, trying to keep a firm hold on the Pidgeot infront of him. He was loosing his grip, and the Pokemon and Ronins let loose a cry, as they were nearly blown away.  
  
"Snorlax!!" The Snorlax grumbled, grabbing Sage just in time.   
  
"GUUYS!!" Kento howled, the nest nearly slipping from his grip.  
  
"Hang on, Kento!!" Sage called.  
  
"I'm hangin' man, I'm hangin'!!"   
  
Sage scrambled up the chain, just as the nest tore from Kento's fingers. He formed a living gap-sealer, preventing the nest and Yuli from blowing away.  
  
"Snorlax!! Reel us in, buddy!!" Kento called. Ryo was running frantic circles around Snorlax, as he began to pull in the chain.  
  
"Hurry it up!!" Sage whimpered.  
  
"Saaaaaage!!" Yuli cried, hanging onto Sage's hand for dear life.  
  
"HEY!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GRABBING, PAL!!" Rowen screeched, as the Snorlax got overly-familiar as he pulled him in.  
  
Sage was nearly slipping, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard the Elekid's cry of reassurance, and suddenly lost his grip on Kento's hand. He opened his eyes, when a low "Snorlax!" resounded in his ear.  
  
There he was, danging from Snorlax's paw. Everyone was safe on the ground, and the wind had died down, the storm moving on.  
  
"Snorlaxxx!!" The big guy grumbled, pleased with himself.  
  
"Alll riiiight!!" Yuli cheered, hugging Sage around the legs.  
  
"That was a little too close for me..." Cye moaned, letting out a sigh of releif.  
  
The other Pokemon who weren't strong enough to help came out then, Chansey being one of them.   
  
"Chaaannnseeeeyy!!" It chirped, pulling an egg from the pouch on its stomach. It turned out to be the missing Eggxecute, which bounced over to its nest-mates happily. This joyous reunioun made even Sage smile, and the surrounding Pokemon and Ronins cheered.  
  
The Eggxecute, so obviously gladdened over finding the missing egg, hopped around in a circle, around the rock that had whapped Ryo-Duck on the head earlier. It glowed a faint green, which surrounded the Pokemon. Those watching stood in awe, as the Pokemon grew larger. The light faded, and there was standing a massive three-egg-headed Pokemon, evolved by the power of a Leaf Stone.  
  
"Eggxecutor!!! Eggxecutor!!" It chanted, bouncing from foot to foot. The cheers of those around grew louder.   
  
Rowen grinned. "Congratulations!! Your Pokemon has evolved into Eggxecutor!!"   
  
Moments later, Elekid showed the Ronins the tunnel leading back to their world.   
  
"BEEEZZZT!!" Elekid called, as the Ronins turned to wish their friends farewell.   
"Squiiiiirtllee!!"  
  
"Oooooniiixxxxx!!"  
  
"Piiiiiiidddgeeeey!!!"  
  
"Psy!! Duck!!"  
  
"PIIIIKAAAAACHHUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Sage sat up with a loud snort, and heard his friends do the same. He rubbed his eyes, as Kento moaned.   
  
"Man I had the strangest dream... We were with those little Poke-thingies..."  
  
"You too? Musta been Cye's muffins...." Rowen sighed.  
  
Cye said nothing, only crossed his arms and huffed, miffed that someone would dare to bash his cooking.  
  
Sage grinned, and looked at Ryo, who had just sat up. "Ryo? What about you?"  
  
Ryo looked over his shoulder, blinking, like he hadn't heard the question.  
  
"Psy? Duck?"  
  
FIN  
  
...well... that's it. If you've made it this far, there must be something inherently wrong with you. o_x;;; Please review, if you really want to make me as happy as a drooly little baby. ...and I KNOW Ryo shouldn't be a Psyduck. But if he were, say... a Charmander... well... that would just be boring. Psy. Duck. :D 


End file.
